<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Married a Stranger! by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263803">I Married a Stranger!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Dating, Drunk Harley Keener, Drunk Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage, Parker-Keener, Secret Relationship, but only from Tony, married Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harley wake up after a drunk night with a stranger who they happen to be married to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Married a Stranger!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter felt like his mind was hazy. He tried to get up but he felt someone pressed up into him as he began to wake. He heard a male’s voice groaning about not wanting to get up. Peter opened his eyes to see a blond boy next to him. Peter moved away from the other boy realizing he wasn’t dressed. Peter started to feel a panic attack coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley had felt the movement and awoke to see a brunet who looked panic as he searched for clothes. Harley looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning. He didn’t have any memory of the night before or the boy who was trying to get out of his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Darlin’,” Harley said. The boy froze and turned to look at him as he recognized his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IronBoy?” Peter asked. Harley recognized that voice as Spider-Man. Shit did he just sleep with his partner? Tony was going to murder him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spidey?” Harley asked. Peter looked grabbed his boxers and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember last night after we grabbed those drinks. Do you have any memories from last night?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Harley said as he found a flask. Peter saw it and grabbed it. He opened it and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor is going to murder me. I just got some Asgardian mead and now I am out,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know now that we have seen each other out of our suits wouldn’t it be fine to know each other’s names?” Harley suggested as something caught Peter’s eyes. He grabbed his boxers putting them on as he grabbed his jeans and pulled out a paper. It was a paper saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember you are married to the cutie! </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Harley’s handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be wise to know who I might be married to,” Peter said as he held up the note for Harley. Harley held it before both boy’s phones went off. Peter grabbed him and answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, what happen last night?” Ned asked. “You called me and told me you were married. Did Harry finally come to his senses last night and come crawling back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned, I don’t remember last night,” Peter said. Harley was on his phone talking to MJ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You married Spider-Man last night,” MJ told him. “I got to the courthouse and you and the brunet were walking out of there talking about being married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got to be joking me MJ,” Harley said. Peter heard him say that and asked Ned to hold on as he came over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to Michelle Jones?” Peter asked. Harley nodded as Peter asked him to put in on speaker as he did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned, MJ, you both are on speaker,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you two white boys do?” Shuri shouted in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we got married last night,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know,” MJ said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t!” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Harry and you are definitely over if you are now married,” Ned joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not funny,” Peter said as he looked at Harley. Harley just looked at him confused. “My ex-boyfriend just left me recently for the fifth time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you suggested the drinks after patrol,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After patrol?” Ned asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley is IronBoy,” MJ said. “Get with the program Nedward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude of you to ruin my identity like that,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know each other’s names,” Peter realized. Ned laughed at Peter as MJ and Shuri argued about which white boy was worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Harley Keener.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now that you have introduced each other how are we going to move forward now that you two are officially married on paper?” MJ asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We stay married,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “Come on what if we try the whole relationship thing and see how it goes. If we find out that we hate each other there is a thing called divorced and Tony would happily pay to get us both separated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter has a point for once,” MJ said. Shuri mentioned something about her favorite boys getting together finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is going to work then we are going have to start slower than last night,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be fine. I don’t even remember last night at all,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though it must have been good since you are so pretty,” Harley said. Peter felt the blush reach his cheeks as he looked away from Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that you two idiots have a plan, I think you should tell Pepper. You both work for her and who knows what happened in the courthouse. You both might have each other’s last names,” MJ said. Peter and Harley agreed with MJ before they hung up on their friends. Peter called the courthouse and found out they did change their last names. They decided that Parker-Keener would be the best combination. They must have been really drunk since they left so much evidence. Peter decided he need to tell May and Happy about this so he went over to their apartment. May and Happy were having breakfast when Peter entered. Harley had a two-bedroom apartment and MJ had suggested they lived together. Harley agreed. So Peter was giving his aunt two pieces of news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” May said surprised to see him just getting home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey May,” Peter said. “Happy.” Happy nodded but he seemed worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was at… I was at Harley’s,” Peter said. May looked even more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May, I need you to sit down and promise you won’t book a plane to New Asgard after you hear what I am about to say because I am twenty-three now so it is perfectly acceptable to have done what I have done,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” She asked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a girl pregnant?” Happy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Peter said. “I got drunk last night.” May started to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got wasted and worried about how I would take it. Baby, there is nothing you could do that would make me mad,” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished,” Peter said. “That is my explanation for what happened after I was wasted.” May and Happy looked between each other trying to figure out what he was going to say next. “I got married to Harley last night. Harley is a friend of mine before you ask again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got drunk and got married,” May said. “Why do I feel there is more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley and I want to try to make the marriage work so he asked me to move in with him and I said yes,” Peter said. “I know we barely know each other but I’ve known Harley for a few months and I figure if he works for Stark Industries…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean Keener?” Happy asked interrupting the boy. Peter felt his cheeks turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter said. Happy just started laughing. “We aren’t telling Tony though. We have a meeting with Pepper scheduled this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This kid is someone close to Tony?” May asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter is Tony’s personal intern while Harley is Pepper’s personal intern. They are training both boys to take over the company. Tony has been trying to figure a good time to introduce them out of the suits,” Happy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suits?” May asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley is IronBoy,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when will I meet my new nephew-in-law?” May asked. Peter thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Friday?” Peter said. May nodded as Peter went to pack a few bags of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper was shocked when Peter and Harley had contacted her asking for a meeting between the three off of Stark Industries property. She didn’t think the two boys had ever meet. When she got to the restaurant for lunch she almost froze as she saw both of the boys talking in quiet voices. She was lead to their table and smiled at the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pepper,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mrs. Stark,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon boys,” She said. “You two should try their wine selection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m good,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wine sounds fine,” Peter said. Harley ordered water when they got drinks and Pepper was a little worried. Harley always was taking her up on drinks as soon as he turned twenty-one. </span>
  <span>Peter was less likely to drink so his drinking was not a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would make a joke about how you both are doing but I think we will skip to where you both tell me what is wrong,” Pepper said. Harley looked at Peter as if he was the spokesperson. Peter sighed as he turned to Pepper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we may have done something stupid last night,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this going to cause me a PR nightmare?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t actually know,” Harley said. “The only thing we know is that legally we are married.” Pepper looked at the two boys as if she was waiting for more. They didn’t add to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Tony and I will just have to…” She started but the boys stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Tony!” They said. She looked at them both confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony will freak out if he finds out we went behind his back and got married,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we were kinda drunk,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what you both are telling me is that you want me to take care of any PR mess and change your legal names without Tony finding out?” Pepper asked them to clarify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Peter said. Their food was brought which gave Pepper a little time to think. The two boys were panicked. Finally she took a sip of wine before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will help you two but May and Macy must know about this,” She said before she thought of another question. “Why aren’t you two getting a divorce or an annulment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both are kinda want to see if we can make it work. We don’t want to go through the pain of divorce if we are just going to get married again,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then since both of you have given me no reason to doubt that this might work, I will not tell Tony,” She said. Peter and Harley let out a breath they had been holding. Pepper enjoyed the rest of the lunch with the boys knowing she would have to find a way to help these boys keep the relationship from Tony as long as they can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a month. A month of living with Harley and being married to the boy. Both Macy and May had met with the boys and Abby even got to come up to meet Peter. Though it had been a month a lot had happened for the two. They had started to feel more like a couple. Not like they were married but like they were dating. Harley and Peter were cuddling in their living room when they got the news from Tony that they were both needed at the compound and that Happy would be picking up Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I fly there or let Happy take me up there?” Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More cuddle time if we ride together besides Tony won’t be too mad,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know we are together,” Harley reminded Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but can you stay until Happy gets here?” Peter asked. Harley nodded. Once the boys got to the compound in their suits and were listening to Tony and Steve drone on the mission they listened. Once they were told the mission and put on the aircraft with Steve and Natasha’s team well Tony went with Rhodey and Bruce, Harley tapped his suit so it wasn’t around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Tony was big on you two hiding your identities from each other?” Scott pointed out as Peter pulled off his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Between us, Tony is not supposed to know that we know each other’s identities. Pepper is covering for us,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he leaned against the boy. The rest of the team ignored them until they were close. The two got ready for this battle as they both kissed each other. Their newest good luck charm as Peter called it. Something to keep the Parker Luck away since they were now both Parkers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are landing in five, boys,” Clint said. The boys nodded as they waited. The aircraft landed as they followed Cap and Scott. They got to the part of the building they were supposed to check out when Peter sensed trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incoming,” Peter muttered so only the team heard. They fought some AIM agents who appeared out of nowhere. Peter and Harley worked together as they took out the AIM agents. Once they were in the building they began to look for the leader when an orange glow creature came at them. Harley froze as he remembered when he was a kid. Peter saw and push him out of the way getting hit in the back by the man which caused him to get burned. Cap told him to get Peter out so he did. He was back at the aircraft when Tony showed up to check up on the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were being careful but I froze and now Peter is hurt,” Harley said. Tony was too worried about Peter to catch on that his other boy said Peter instead of Spidey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he will be fine,” Tony said as he realized Peter was healing. “Can you stay with him until he wakes? Make sure he is safe.” Harley nodded as Tony left. After a while the avengers came back. Tony rode back with the boys and he made sure Peter was in MedBay as soon as they got back. Harley paced back and forth. When Tony came out he looked at him wondering how Peter was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spidey will be alright. How about you go home?” Tony said as May and Happy ran in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley, Tony, how is he?” May asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to Tony, he is fine. Tony won’t let me go check on him though,” Harley said. May looked at Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go check on Peter,” May said. Tony sighed as he let the boy go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they meet?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They live together,” May said rather than explain the situation. That was their story, not hers. Tony seemed surprised but he said nothing as Helen came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Keener boy is annoying. He is picky about anything I do and Peter is trying to calm him down from freaking out again,” Helen told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is about normal. Peter got stabbed and Harley told him that next time he let himself get stabbed, he was dragging him up to the compound to rest for a week. Peter has been careful since,” May said. “It is really adorable especially after what happened to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pepper told me a while ago,” Helen said. “Shuri and MJ were here last weeks gossiping about it as well. They should be glad none of the Avengers heard them or those two would have heard it when they came in today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss something?” Tony asked. Pepper ran over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley and Peter are in MedBay. Harley is being Harley and Peter is alright,” May said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness they are both alright,” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess I am the only one out on this secret,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to know ask the boys,” Happy said. “It is a hilarious story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not,” Pepper said. “Those two are being responsible for their decisions after the fact but what they did was immature and below both of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Pepper,” May said. Tony went to find his boys as the two women and Happy talked about who was right. He knew Pepper and May would win that argument. Tony saw Harley and Peter cuddled together on the hospital bed as Harley played with Peter’s hair as they talked about something. They both saw Tony as he entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when did this happen?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few months ago after a patrol,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story though,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got time,” Tony sat down. The two told him about what happen and their decisions. Tony listen and kept a solid face as the two told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are married. You both are old enough to make decisions. You made some stupid ones but you also have been responsible so I see no reason that you two should have hidden this from me,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we know you still think of us as children,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus you think of us as your kids. So it would have been weird if your kids were dating,” Harley said. Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will always be those bratty boys and yes it is weird but as long as you two are happy than I am happy,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if we were to get married to a ceremony you would be there?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope to be walking one of you down the aisle,” Tony joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See Harley, Tony will walk you down the aisle,” Peter said. Tony looked at the boys surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were planning on telling you this weekend. Peter and I are getting married when we official got married. Kinda a ‘hey we know we screwed up but here is the ceremony to go along with that wedding we had behind everyone’s backs’,” Harley said. Peter laid his head on Harley’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I guess I would be honored,” Tony said. Peter smiled as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is perfect,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda regret not introducing you both sooner,” Tony said. Harley nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda wish you did now because I would have loved to know him sooner,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hurt him and I will send the Avengers on you,” Tony said. Harley looked at him. “I’ll tell him the same when he wakes up.” Harley grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what we would do without you Tony,” Harley said. “We probably would have never meet if it wasn’t for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you both would have eventually,” Tony said as Harley watched Peter. Tony left them to rest as he went to talk to Pepper and May about his boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter woke in Harley’s arms. It had been a wonderful year for them. They were on the beach currently away from everyone as they decide to take a honeymoon in Italy. Peter kissed Harley’s cheek as he went to move. Harley moved him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave,” Peter said as he kissed his husband’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know a year ago on this day we learned each other’s name,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also woke up in the exact same position,” Peter remind him. Harley grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except you aren’t leaving this position this time, Darlin’,” Harley said. Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can deal with that,” Peter said before he kissed his husband. The two may have got married by accident but it was one accident that both of them could get behind for the rest of their lives as they laid in each other’s arms. They had a whole life ahead of them to live. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>